Excalibur
by MDzikriNF
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Tadashi Yamada , menyukai Kuroyukihime Manami , murid pintar nan cantik ? dan bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya ?


STORY BY : DZIKRI23

PEDANG SUCI EXCALIBUR

WARNING : Cerita ini mungkin udah mainsteam :V jadi kalo gak suka mendingan jangan baca !

Summary : Apa jadinya kalau Tadashi Yamada , menyukai Kuroyukihime Manami , murid pintar nan cantik ? dan bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya ? makanya baca :V

Tap…tap…tap...tap…tap

"ADUHHH! HARUS CEPAT INI ! JANGAN SAMPAI TELAT !". Gerutu Tadashi yang sedang berlari di koridor sekolahnya.

Yah, inilah dia , Tadashi Yamada . Dia senpaiku, hehehe. Ku dengar dia menyukai ku.. Hehehe, akupun menyukainya, oh iya , namaku Kuroyukihime Manami. Salam kenal !

SREETTTT….

Dan Tadashi pun masuk kelas…..

#Di dalam kelas

"fyuhhh… untung sensei belum mass-….Ohayou !".ucapan Tadashi terpotong saat dia mendengar suara senseinya itu.

"Oke, keluarkan buku kalian dan kerjakan halaman 150 ! di kumpulkan di meja saya !". titah sang guru kepada murid muridnya.

"BAIK SENSEI !".

SKIP TIME

TRENGGGGGGGGGG!

Bel sekolah mulai menyelamatkan para siswa di sekolah tersebut, dengan cepat Tadashi keluar kelas untuk pulang menuju rumahnya. Tapi , saat di jalan, dia mendengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dan dia juga melihat kepulan asap hitam di langit siang yang cerah ini.

"apa itu ?!".Teriak Tadashi

"apa ada pesawat jatuh yahh?".

"sebaiknya aku cek saja !". Ucap Tadashi sambil menuju ke tempat ledakan berasal.

DUARRRRRR!BZITTTTT!BUMMMMMMMMMM!

Suara ledakan mulai terdengar di pendengaran Tadashi, saat dia sudah berada di TKP , dia melihat 2 sosok orang memakai armor perang, tapi pertarungan itu terlihat tidak melihat satu orang tersungkur dan akan di tusuk oleh orang jahat tadi .

"HEYYYY!". Teriak Tadashi sambil berlari ke orang jahat tadi.

Bruaaakkkkk!

Tadashi berhasil menendang kepala orang tadi , Alhasil , dia pun oleng dan terjatuh. Tadashi yang melihat orang itu lengah, Segera mencabut pedang yang tertancap di sisinya, Saat di cabut, pedang itu mengeluarkan aura suci yang begitu hebat! Di saat itu juga , 2 Orang tersebut segera bertekuk lutut di hadapan Tadashi Yamada.

"Aree?".Ucap Tadashi saat melihat 2 orang yang bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"Tadashi-Sama…..". ucap mereka berdua.

"aku bukan tuan kalian!". Sanggah tadashi dengan sedikit berjalan mundur.

"mulai sekarang Tadashi-sama adalah tuan kami". Ucap salah satu orang yang memakai armor berwarna biru hitam.

"iya , betul .. kau tuan kami.". orang yang memakai armor putih menambahkan.

"Huh! Tuan?! Siapa kalian!?". Ucap tadashi sambil mengacungkan pedang suci itu ke arah mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua pun melompat ke belakang karna takut terkena pedang suci pu mendekati Tadashi perlahan,

"Mohon,jangan serang saya.. kita bicarakan ini baik baik .". ucap mereka berdua.

"oke…". Tadashi menjawab dengan muka polos.

SKIP TIME

Setelah berbincang cukup lama , Akhirnya Tadashi tau siapa dua orang yang memakai armor tadi .

Yang pertama , dia mamakai armor wana biru hitam, namanya Kenshin. Yang kedua , Tadashi terkejut saat melihat orang yang memakai armor putih adalah….

Seorang wanita! Dan Tadashi mengenali orang itu , Orang itu adalah orang yang di sukai oleh Tadashi, Yaitu, Kuroyukihime Manami.

"Ai…?". Ucap tadashi saat melihat Kuroyukihime memakai armor warna putih tadi.

"Tadashi-kun….". jawab kuroyukihime sambil menunduk malu.

"Jadi tadi kamu….?".

"I-iya ne…..".

" kau membuatku khawatir ne ,…..". Ucap Tadashi sambil memeluk erat Kuroyukihime.

"ehhhh?!". Muka kuroyukihime langsung memerah karna malu di peluk oleh orang yang di sukainya.

Di saat tadashi dan kuroyukihime lagi asik asiknya , Tubuh Kenshin mendadak bersinar.

"heyyy! Aku di panggil kami-sama ! tolong jaga orang yang menyukaimu itu ne!".Teriak kenshin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"ehhh?menyukaiku?!". Tadashi kaget saat mendengar teriakan Kenshin

"Cepat pergi sana! M-menggangu s-saja!". Teriak Kuroyukihime sambil melempar shuriken yang di bawanya.

Saat shuriken itu hamper mengenai Kenshin, Tubuh Kenshin yang bercahaya tiba tiba melesat jauh ke angkasa.

#KEMBALI KE DUA ORANG TERSEBUT

"Jadi , k-kau me-menyukaiku ne? ". Tanya Tadashi ke Kuroyukihime

"Ummmmmm…. Anoooo….i-iya…". Jawab kuroyukihime menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Baguslahhhh! Kita saling menyukai, Kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih,, Kau mau kan, Jadi kekasihku ?". Ucap Tadashi sambil menggenggam kedua

tangan Kuroyukihime.

"ummmmmmmmmm….a-aakuu…".

"Iyaaaaa?! Apa jawabanmu?".

Greeebbbbbbbbbbb,….

Tiba tiba , Kuroyukihime memeluk tadashi erat.

"Aku mau Tadashi-kun". Ucap kuroyukihime sambil memeluk tadashi.

"huhhh,….. akhirnya ,, Aku memiliki orang yang ingin aku miliki…".Ucap Tadashi sambil mempererat pelukan.

"Tapiiii…Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.,". ucap tadashi ke pacar barunya itu.

"apa itu Tadashi-kun?". Tanya balik oleh kuroyukihime sambil tersenyum.

"Pedang apa ini? Kekuatannya hebat! Sangat ringan dan juga pedang ini mengeluarkan aura kesucian yang sangat luar biasa !". Tanya Tadashi sambil mengacungkan pedang itu kelangit.

TRINGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Pedang itu menembakan cahaya putih yang sangat besar.

"whoooooaaa! Pedang ini menembakan cahaya! Sugooiii ne!". teriak tadashi

"Itu bukan pedang biasa Tadashi-kun, pedang itu mempunyai nama ..". jawab Kuroyukihime

"Namanya apa?".

"Nama pedang itu adalah….

"EXCALIBUR".

"Excalibur yahhh ? aku harus memiliki pedang itu...". Ucap orang misterius yang memantau mereka berdua.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HALO! Author baru nihh! Umm , pendek yah? Sengaja di pendekin :v kalo peminatnya banyak , Ntar di tambahin :] Dan juga , butuh bantuan dari para senior dan sesame junior . Makasih udah mau baca cerita ini. REVIEW nya yahhhh! Jangan lupa ! :v PAYPAY! KALO REVIEW nya banyak, Ntar di tambahin wordnya :v


End file.
